when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Precursor
Precursors are a race of colonizing aliens from the Anteverse and the creators of the kaijus. In 2013, they reopened a portal to Earth, originally established during the Triassic period, and used the kaiju as weapons to try to wipe out humanity. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away however, and with the Empire of the Rising Sun, they would become part of it via mind control. Before being mind controlled by the Empire of the Rising Sun, they using all types of kaijus to destroy humans, but when being mind controlled, they will obey all of the humans of the Coalition of the Red Star and they would no longer destroy all of the humans on Earth. Soon, they would also become enemies of both the Pan Pacific Defense Corps and the Grand Alliance. In the siege of Kassala, they are being used to attack Kassala and the Jaegers of the Grand Alliance by orders of the Empire of the Rising Sun. Soon, they will be worried that they are being defeated by the Rah-Rah-Robot, Cala Maria, the Jaegers, other giant robots, and their supporters. After the battle, Grant and Lilith will create a type of kaiju can be armored, which it is called the assault raiju when the Precurors created another kaiju for being upgraded by both Grant and Lilith with them becoming assault raijus after Grant and Lilith made Hydra from Disney's Hercules and a Chaos Hydra from Heroes of Might and Magic. Now the Precursors will fight for the Empire of the Rising Sun, the kaijus, Grant, Lilith, Luan Loud and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. Characteristics Biology Precursors are spindly creatures who stand over 12 feet (3.66 meters) tall, and are capable of living for millions of years (partially because time flows differently in the Anteverse). Their appearance is akin to that of an aquatic insect. They have translucent wings and shell-like bodies that reveal their internal system. They have elongated, crest-like heads and protrusions that stem from their heels, and small, opal eyes that are reminiscent of the eyes of a shark. According to Guillermo del Toro, the Precursors' appearance is meant to reflect “alien madness." These creatures are so otherworldly that looking into their eyes would be "terrifying." Culture Concept artists, Wayne Barlowe and Keith Thompson finalized their design to suggest a type of clerical hierarchy that typifies the fashion and culture of pre-revolutionary French nobility. Depending on the designs, Precursors were given the ranks of "Cardinal," "Bishop" and "Ambassadors." Their ranks are reflected in the design of their wide and flat crowns. Precursor civilization relies heavily on bio-mechanical implements. They live inside large towering formations that are part of the environment and they use cages to maintain the cloned kaijus. History Ancient History The Precursors tried to colonize Earth during the era of the dinosaurs, but the environment proved uninhabitable for them. Millions of years later, however, the gradual pollution of the Earth made conditions ideal for them to colonize the planet. 2013-2024 On 10 August 2013, the Precursors created the Breach to send the kaijus to destroy humanity. The Precursors' plan to colonize the Earth was to send kaijus in waves. The first was the shortest period that lasted from the first kaiju appearance in 2013 to 2014. The second phase is long-term, an eight (8)-year period that was essentially a standoff between the Precursors and Kaiju against mankind. The third and final phase began in 2024 and would end with an extinction event of the human race. 2025 The Precursors' extinction event began with the Double Event, an occurrence that brings two kaijus, Otachi and Leatherback, from the Anteverse through the Breach to Earth. K-Science officer Hermann Gottlieb predicted that the throat of the Breach is continually expanding to accommodate the kaijus the larger they became. When Newton Geiszler drifts with the kaiju's brain inside the K-Science Lab, he caught a glimpse of the Precursors' true intentions and their relationship as the creators of the kaijus. In doing so, he revealed information to the Precursors that left the Defense Corps' Jaegers, Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon vulnerable to the specific strengths of Otachi and Leatherback when the kaiju attack the Port of Hong Kong happened. The second drifts he initiated with the baby kaiju's brain prompted the Precursors to hasten their creation of Slattern. Beforehand, they sent Raiju and Scunner to guard the Breach from the approaching Jaegers, Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka. When Raleigh Becket abandons Gipsy Danger to destroy the Breach, three Precursors within the creation facility glimpse the Jaeger as it descends into their universe. They and the kaijus were killed when Gipsy Danger self-destructs. The resulting explosion destroyed the kaiju creation facility and collapsed the Breach. Category:Factions Category:Species Category:Units